Intrusive Thoughts
by Oro-han
Summary: Set before they leave Insomnia, Noctis tells Prompto that his marriage to Lunafreya has been arranged and they're leaving for Altissia soon.


"Oh," Was all Prompto could think to say, surprised. Something in the back of his mind reminded him that more words were required. "That's great, congratulations!" When the conversation had started with 'I need to tell you something, but you can't tell anybody, seriously, no one' this was not the news he had been expecting.

"Yeah, thanks, I guess." Noctis rubbed the back of his neck, "It's not like I have a lot of choice, my dad says it's the only way to end the war though."

 _There has to be some other way._

"I mean, yeah dude, it's an arranged marriage, but out of anyone they could have picked at least it was someone you knew, someone you like." Prompto nudged Noctis's arm with his elbow, trying to stay positive. It _was_ good news, Prompto liked Lunafreya, she was the whole reason he'd been able to become friends with Noctis. He was pretty sure Noctis liked her too, out of the time they'd known each other Noct hadn't seemed interested in other women, but had always kept in contact with her.

Noctis shrugged. "You're right, it's just… sudden." He seemed to settle on that word,but it didn't feel like the right word. "I don't know man, I'm not ready to get married, and I haven't seen her in forever. We talk, you know, through letters, but I don't really know her anymore."

 _She's practically a stranger to you._

"I'm sure you two will pick up like you saw each other yesterday." Prompto encouraged, "It'll be great." If he was honest with himself it was probably the opposite of great. Once Noct was married that was it, they wouldn't be able to hang out all the time like now, and he'd probably have actual work to do with the whole politics and war thing. He tried to forget that Noctis was royalty and treat him like a person, but it was stuff like this that liked to drag him back to harsh reality.

 _You should have a choice in your own life._

"Maybe, I do have a little bit of time to get used to the idea." Noctis sighed and leaned back into the couch. "The good news is we get to go on a road trip." He smiled for the first time during the conversation, a look of excitement on his face. "We're going to Altissia for the wedding, so decide what you want to take."

"Wait," Prompto didn't understand, "what?"

"Yeah, I convinced my dad to let you be part of my personal Crown's Guard." Noctis sounded like he'd pulled off a master plan, "So you, me, Ignis, and Gladio are going to take the Regalia and we're going to drive down to Galden Quay and take the ferry to Altissia."

Prompto's brain tried to process the information. "I'm a member of the Crown's Guard?" Noctis nodded. "Me? Growns Guard?" Noct nodded again. "You're not messing with me?" Noct shook his head. "Dude, that is _amazing._ " He'd mentioned before how he'd like to get a job in the castle, he was even willing to do cleaning, so they could continue hanging out after responsibilites and adult life caught up to them.

 _It's not worth it._

"Yeah, so congratulations on your new appointment, serve the Crown well." Noct said with mock seriousness, causing them both to laugh. "Your job is… Ignis will give you the details later, and I'm sure Gladio will have something to say."

"Man, I won't mess this up, thank you!" Prompto was pumped. They were going on a road trip, just the four of them, and Noct had managed to land him a sweet job, better than he had hoped to get.

 _I don't need a job, I need my friend._

"It's not that serious, if I'm going to go and get married all the way in Altissia I have to have my best friend with me." Mention of the wedding sombered the mood again, the topic hung heavily over them, not quite joyous. "Besides, maybe by taking pictures of the wedding of Prince Noctis and the Oracle Lady Lunafreya you can get a little closer to being a professional photographer."

 _You could just not show up._

It was only going to be the biggest news ever one word got around about the wedding. "I didn't even think about that. Dude, I could become famous overnight!" He had joked about becoming the official royal photographer, but Noctis was giving him the best chance of making that a real thing. "I'm going to practice the whole way there. I'll take pictures of everything. We'll have a sweet photo album of the trip, and it'll end with the biggest event on Eos." He was already thinking of what he would need to research to up his game, and what camera and lenses to bring.

 _Wonderful photos of the beginning of the end._

"I can't wait to see them, but" Noctis paused to make sure Prompto was listening. "You can't tell anyone. Seriously, not until we get there and it's all done and over. My dad said we have to travel in secret."

 _No one needs to know if it doesn't happen._

Prompto nodded, drawing an 'x' over his chest, "Cross my heart." Noctis was his best friend, and already knew everything, so anyone he'd have wanted to tell already knew. Still it was exciting news to keep all to himself, he _did_ want to brag, just a little.

 _Who am going to tell? I'm losing my best friend._

"Cool, now that the serious stuff is out of the way. Let's play some video games." Noct hopped up and grabbed the controller's. They'd probably talk about the wedding and stuff more later, they'd have the whole trip there to get used to the idea, for now they could just enjoy spending their time hanging out before everything changed forever.

 _Don't do it._

Prompto couldn't help but notice though, Noct didn't seem to happy with getting married, and he wasn't too thrilled either. He should be happy for his friend, happy for Lunafreya too, but Prompto just didn't want it to happen. This _was_ going to change everything, their friendship, the kingdom, _everything_. Pictures and road trips weren't worth the time he'd give up with Noct in the long run.

He felt like an asshole as he found himself wishing something, anything, would happen to stop it.


End file.
